


kill these nerds

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, and jack traumatizing vaughn per usual, just some bros being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: jack decides he wants to play video games with rhys and vaughn. things don't go as planned (but when do they ever with these dorks?)based off the tumblr prompt: "okay, so who do i have to murder?"





	

“Okay, so who do I have to murder?”

“You don’t have to murder _anybody_ , Jack,” Rhys said, glaring at his boyfriend, who was wedged between him and his best friend Vaughn on Vaughn’s couch.

Jack looked up at Rhys, pouting as if he were the epitome of innocence (which Rhys, of course, knew he was not). “That’s not fair, Rhysie! You said this would be fun.”

“It _is_ fun,” Rhys said, yanking the neglected PlayStation controller out of Jack’s hands.

Jack simply yawned, stretching his arms above his head and not-so-slyly reached them in front of Rhys’ face to block his line of vision.

“Quit it!” Rhys said, trying to look around Jack’s brawny arm so as to not die in the game he was playing.

Jack sighed, giving Rhys a disappointed once-over. “You’re so boring.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, far too used to Jack’s antics when he was looking for attention. “I told you I was going to Vaughn’s to play video games. _You_ were the one that wanted to come along.”

“I thought that was a lie!” Jack said, his gaze swiveling from Rhys to Vaughn. “I didn’t know you two were actually that huge of nerds.”

“What, did you think we were clubbing or something?” Vaughn asked, more than slightly annoyed that Jack was cutting into their already limited bro-time.

“Yeah, actually,” Jack said, lounging back against the cushions. “Or anything other than _playing a Star Wars game._ ”

“It’s not just _a_ Star Wars game,” Rhys said, his eyes still trained on the screen. “It’s a _Lego_ Star Wars game.”

Jack looked back at the TV, hoping to see the magical element amidst the mediocre graphics that had Rhys and Vaughn so enthralled. “Am I missing something?”

“You mean an appreciation for one of the greatest games ever created?” Vaughn asked, the enthusiasm in his tone surprisingly not sarcastic.

“One of the greatest-- Glasses, have you ever actually gone on the ECHOnet? Or are your parental controls still on?” Jack said, smirking at the way Vaughn’s face turned red.

“Knock it off, Jack,” Rhys said, cursing as he missed a jump for the third time due to Jack being a distracting asshole. “You watched all the Star Wars movies with me. You said you liked them!”

“I _liked_ that thing you were doing with your tongue but--”

Vaughn groaned, throwing his hands up in the air and using the armrest to push himself to stand. “I’m gonna go get some food and pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Jack laughed as Vaughn slumped away, no doubt muttering under his breath about how he still didn’t understand how his best bro could date such a douche.

“You alright there, cupcake?”

Rhys sighed in response, attempting to channel his frustration into the joysticks beneath his fingertips. When he missed the jump again, he nearly chucked the controller at the wall.

“Wanna let ol’ Jack here have another turn?” Jack asked, sliding closer to Rhys and raising his eyebrows.

“Sure, whatever,” Rhys said, unsure of whether he was more upset about Jack’s disgusting innuendos or his inability to just complete this damn quest already.

Jack took the controller from Rhys’ hands, giving him a peck on the cheek before narrowing his focus onto just the game in front of him. His fingers began to fly across the buttons, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips in concentration. Rhys could only watch in silent awe as Jack flew through the mission objectives Rhys had been struggling with like some sort of Lego master.

Jack himself was completely entranced in what he was doing. Sure, he didn’t know who that green brick-looking gremlin was; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun hitting things with the character’s light sword. He was soon distracted, however, by a soft pair of lips on his, and if Rhys wanted to make out with him-- well, space fencing could wait.

Jack closed his eyes as Rhys deepened the kiss, finding that he _really_ liked the way things were going. He _didn’t_ like it when Rhys eased the PlayStation controller out from where he’d been loosely grasping it in his hands.

“C’mon, Rhysie,” Jack said, lips turning down into a very real frown. “I was having fun, just like you said!”

“Yeah,” Rhys agreed, looking proud of himself. “But Vaughn and I have been waiting to fight that boss together.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Told ya you both were nerds.”

“We are not-- okay, you know what? Fine. If you can name the enemy coming up, you can fight him all on your own.”

Jack grinned, never one to back down from a challenge. “Deal.”

His smile faltered as soon as the enemy appeared on the screen. “That’s uh, well you see, it’s uh…”

Rhys’ laughter was uncontrollable. “Oh my god, Jack, that’s literally Darth Vader!”

“He looks like you in your middle school photos,” Jack grumbled, clearly bitter that he wouldn’t be getting his hands back on the controller any time soon.

“We’re rewatching these movies when we get home,” Rhys said, quite frankly embarrassed that he was dating someone who didn’t know one of the most iconic villains in cinematic history.

“Like last time?” Jack asked, his voice taking on a sultry quality. “Because babe, I really would love a repeat.”

Rhys huffed. “I am _not_ blowing you until you’ve appreciated these masterpieces.”

“Okay, kiddo, whatever you say,” Jack said, a smirk on his face. “Can I at least get a little preview? For positive reinforcement, y’know, all that teacher crap. I promise I’ll pay attention to your little nerd trilogy afterwards.”

Rhys didn’t even have time to consider Jack’s offer, least of all tell him that Star Wars included _way_ more than three movies, before Vaughn was kicking them out of his apartment, saying that they’d ruined Star Wars for him forever and that he hoped Rhys and Jack got eaten by a sarlacc.

Jack had no idea what that meant, of course, but the look on Rhys’ face was enough to launch him into a fit of hysterics.

“Nerds,” he remarked again, brushing away a tear from the corner of his eye.

For a nerd, Rhys packed a pretty hard punch.

**Author's Note:**

> this was from an ask meme on tumblr. hmu [there](dragonbagel.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
